Justin
| gender = Male | seasons = 1 | episodes = 2 | place tdi = "Cliffdiver" 22nd Place | place tda = | place tdwt = | place roti = | relationship = | friends = | enemies = Beth, Duncan, Harold, Noah }} Justin, labeled The Good-Looking Brat, is a former contestant on My Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. My Total Drama Island In "Welcome to Wawanakwa", Justin was the fourteenth contestant to arrive, where he instantly charmed the female competitors (and Owen) with his good looks. He was placed on the Killer Bass, and later complained about the living conditions, agreeing with Lindsay that the good-looking campers should have a separate cabin in case he caught the others' "ugly". When Heather reminded him that ugliness wasn't a disease, he argued that it was and revealed his intentions to win the cash so as to find a cure for it, and told Duncan that he would definitely need treatment. The two soon turned aggressive with a fight all but started. However, the two were stopped by Chris. In "Cliffdiver", Justin refused to jump off the one thousand foot cliff, claiming that he wouldn't do anything that would hurt his chances with a modeling contract after the show. In the subsequent confessional, he revealed that he planned on using his looks and brains to win the competition. Duncan attempted to force Justin back up the cliff, but he refused and annoyed his team by charming Eva and later Beth into doing his bidding so he could work on his tan although he is shown to be losing his control over her due to her attraction to Harold. He, Beth, and Harold soon fell behind and Beth ordered him to push one of the two remaining crates in order to move faster, but Justin decreed that any possible attempt would ruin his manicure and he decided to leave it behind, confident that it was a dud. However, Beth's crate was the actual dud and Harold revealed that Justin failed to push a crate (which contained much needed nails) and resulted in the Killer Bass' loss. Justin attempted to convince the females into voting off Harold to save himself, but underestimated his powers and was the first ever camper to be voted off the island as a result. Appearances My Total Drama Island * 101. "Welcome to Wawanakwa" * 102. "Cliffdiver" * 119. "After the Dock of Shame" * 121. "Dare to Be Disgusting" (no lines) * 122. "Final Drama-nation" * 123. "Cut to the Case" My Total Drama Action * 202. "Teenhunter" * 203. "Close Disasters of the Dramatic Kind" * 204. "The Lone Danger" * 205. "Confessions of a Lone Goth Teen" * 206. "O Saboteur, Who Art Thou?" * 207. "2008: A Space Audacity" * 208. "Deep In-pact" * 209. "Scream Teens" * 210. "Necessary Toughness" * 212. "The Fast and the Fierceness" * 213. "The Revengers" * 214. "The Crudes" * 215. "Spyfail" * 216. "Identify" * 217. "Kung Fu Pain-da" * 218. "Snagled" * 221. "Aftermath III: Studio Royale" * 222. "Finalists of the Hurt-ibbean" * 223. "Keeping Up with the Castmates" Trivia * Justin was the first male, and the first person overall, to ever be eliminated from My Total Drama. Navigational Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:My Total Drama Island contestants